


Happiness (That would be enough)

by OrionOfTheSky



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beta Wanted, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Polyamory, Possible smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, but dont worry everything will be alright, foster kid!alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionOfTheSky/pseuds/OrionOfTheSky
Summary: After his mother died, Alex thought he'd have grow up without a family. Then after the hurricane he was picked up by the foster servises and placed in with the Washingtons. Will history prove him wrong after all?(I just love the foster kid!alex au, so I had to try writing my own take of it. I have no idea what to do with summaries.)





	1. Introduction

Alexander fidgeted nervously on the backseat of the social worker’s car, watching the scenery pass by from the car window. Everything looked so strange, completely different from the island he grew in.

After Nevis he had been found by the social services, and he honestly doesn’t have lot recollection of the things that happened after. He remembers adults hustling around him, being moved around a lot until he met Mr. Knox, the social worker.

And next he was already being transported to a foster family, that lived all the way in New York. That was all he had been able to hear and comprehend while still being in daze of everything that had happened on the island.

Alex was hugging his old, worn out backpack. He hadn’t let go of it for a second ever, people at social services had long given up trying to pry it from him.  The bag held everything Alex owned, which wasn’t a lot, but it was his.

He briefly wondered what his foster family was going to be like; Would there be others like him? Would he survive there? Would he be allowed to have his own room, own stuff? Would he be –

“We’re here”, said Mr. Knox as he stopped the car.

 

The Washingtons seemed nice, way too nice, thought Alexander. He wasn’t really listening the conversation between them and Mr. Knox, Alex was too busy trying not to puke out of anxiety and nervousness. He understood that both of the Washingtons were teachers at nearby school where Alex would be going.

The house was… _huge_. It was more like a mansion, spacious and old. From the living room where Mrs. Washington had insisted they went to talk about the last-minute things of foster care Alex was able to see doorway to a large kitchen, a fireplace, some doors and a wooden staircase leading to even more rooms.

“Alexander?” Mr. Knox’s voice caught his attention. Oh shit, did someone ask something from him?

“Yes?”

“Do you have any questions?”

Alexander had _endless amount_ of questions, that was his usual state. But he knew Mr. Knox meant questions about his new foster family. Which he also had hundreds, considering he hadn’t listened a word of the conversation.

“Um… Is there… other kids?” Wow Alexander, where did your famous way with words disappear? He cursed in his mind.

“There is Gilbert, he’s about your age”, Ms. Washington said, “he is currently at his friend’s house, but he will be coming home later.” Mrs. Washington was a soft-looking woman with intelligent eyes. Something in her reminded Alex of his mother. _But she can never replace her_ , thought Alex bitterly, _she will never be her._

“You two would be going to the same school, possibly same class”, told Mr. Washington. He was a tall man, whose posture held quiet authority but his eyes were soft.

“The semester started few weeks ago, so you’d unfortunately have to catch up a bit, but we’ll be there helping you out”, smiled Mrs. Washington.

 

They had gone few more things through with Mr. Knox, until he left, after giving his number to the Washingtons and Alexander first. Alex put the piece of paper to his pocket, since he had no cellphone.

Mrs. Washington – Martha, as she told Alex to call her – had asked about Alex’s bags, to which he told, little embarrassed that the backpack was all he had. Martha inspected Alex for a second before declaring: “Then we have a lot of shopping to do.”

“Let’s show Alexander his new room first, Martha”, Mr. Washington chuckled. He had told Alex to call him George but… well, Alex promised he’d try to.

The room he was told to have was larger than any room Alex had ever even slept in. It was fully furnished, but even so Martha told him they could buy him any furniture he’d want. Alex felt his throat go dry and was only able to give a small nod.

“I really hope you will like it here, son”, said George. _Son **.**_ He had called Alexander son. This man, who he had only met earlier today, had called him something his own father never had said. Alexander fought the tears he felt forming.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Just call me George, Alexander.”

“…Alex. You can call me Alex.”

“Alex it is, then”, George seemed to be gleaming, and Alexander would’ve seen his warm smile if only he’d raised his eyes from the floor.

“You can settle in your room, Alex. I will call you when the dinner is ready”, Martha told him. Alex nodded, and carried his small, worn-out backpack into his new, marvelous room.

All this seemed way good to be true. Generous, overly good-natured rich couple, safe roof on top of his head, food, education, everything, all this in Alexander’s reach. Alex didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. He didn’t deserve anything of this.

He didn’t deserve to live.

 

* * *

 

 

Lafayette, John and Hercules were laying on sofa at Hercules’ house. They were all a bit top on each other, Lafayette’s legs were on Hercules’ lap and John was resting his head on Lafayette’s stomach. They were all comfortably chilling, Hercules was knitting, Lafayette going through his Instagram feed, John reading about biology.

“Oh merde”, said Lafayette suddenly, as a message popped on top of the screen, “my new foster brother is arriving today!” They shot up, causing John fall off the sofa as he sat up.

“Hey!”

“Didn’t you say it was tomorrow?” asked Hercules.

“I _thought_ it was tomorrow! – Dieu, he’s already there!”

“Whaat?” shouted John, crawling back to the sofa to see Lafayette’s phone.

 

[Maman Martha<3]

> When are you coming home? Alexander is about to arrive

> He’s here!!!!!!

> Oh god he’s so small

> I gotta feed him

> George is so exited

> We’re gonna let Alex settle down in his room and after that eat dinner

 

“His name is Alexander?” asked John.

“Oh god, do you have a _little brother_?” laughed Hercules.

“He sounds kinda cute, just sayin”, said John.

“Mon dieu Laurens! I haven’t had a brother even a day and you’re already gay for him?!”

“I’m not gay for him!” John shouted, “I’m just gay!”

“We know that.”

“Well, I gotta get going, mes amies”, Lafayette said as they got up from the sofa.

“When are we gonna meet him?” asked Hercules.

“Very soon I’d say. Maybe not today though, I don’t want to overwhelm him on his first day here.”

“Hey! Are you calling us overwhelming”, John said, pretending to be insulted.

“D’accord, how you met yourselves? Now, I gotta go meet Alexander! Adieu”, Lafayette shouted as they ran outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That's the ~~epiloque~~ introduction! Comment's are greatly appreciated, also if you have ideas/suggestions of what could happen in the future of this fic or ships you want to see, those are all warmly welcome!
> 
> Next up, Lafayette meets Alexander
> 
> EDIT: Oops, I had mixed up epilogue and introduction lol


	2. Alex meets Lafayette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo I got the next chapter out the next day! I hope I'll be albe to keep updating this often, but with school there's bound to be some gaps. Also I'd like to note English isn't my native language, but I'm doing my best!   
> Enjoy!

 Lafayette was grateful that Hercules’ house wasn’t too far away from the Washingtons’ house. Lafayette had been so excited to meet Alexander – their new foster brother! –, that they had pretty much sprinted the whole way to their home. And Lafayette would rather not be sweaty and out of breath the first time they met their brother-to-be. (Well, it could be a sibling or a sister, Lafayette thought, they wouldn’t want to assume someone’s gender. It’s just that the author didn’t think of that and then were too lazy to change it) Lafayette opened the door and was greeted by Martha from the kitchen.

“Maman! Where is he, when can I see him, wait, I gotta get ready first, I want to impress him!”, Lafayette spoke excitedly, all in one breath.

“Calm down Gilbert, I’m sure he will love you”, laughed Martha, “he’s in his room, the one opposite  of yours.”

“Merci beaucoup Maman!” they shouted as they ran up the stairs to their room. Lafayette threw their phone on the bed, so they could choose their outfit, as they noticed the new messages.

 

**[The Memelutionary Trio]**

**SoftGayTurtle** : Laf r u there yet

 **SoftGayTurtle** : did u meet him

 **SoftGayTurtle** : Laaaaaaf

 **idontfuckhorses** : calm ur nipples john

 **SoftGayTurtle** : fight me

 **idontfuckhorses** : @laf tho u gotta keep us updated

 **idontfuckhorses** : abt ur new lil bro

 **idontfuckhorses** : wait how old is he even

 **LiteralFrenchBread** : mon dieu I just got here

 **LiteralFrenchBread** : haven’t met him yet

 **LiteralFrenchBread** : and herc, I don’t know yet, all martha said was that he’s small

 **SoftGayTurtle** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **LiteralFrenchBread** : s t o p

 **LiteralFrenchBread** : now shush, I gotta choose my outfit

 

* * *

 

Alex sat on the soft bed, still hugging his backpack. He tried to keep himself together, he couldn’t show up to dinner looking like he’d cried. The Washingtons seemed nice and patient, they seemed like literal angels, but Alex knew he couldn’t trust that. No one was like that, everyone had their limit after which they’d get angry and do god knows what. And Alex had decided to do all he could to avoid that to happen.

Alex had survived, against all odds, when everyone he knew had died. Drowned, buried alive in destroyed houses, withered away to hunger and deceases. So why didn’t he? Alex didn’t believe in miracles, it had been proved long ago those didn’t happen to people like him, no second chances without ulterior motives, without debts to pay. Every chance had its back, the cruel payment.

But even if surviving the hurricane when no one else did was Alexander’s sin, even if there would be a payback for living, Alex wasn’t going to give up. He stood up, took his old notebook from his bag and begun to write about everything. Alex had been so concentrated on writing, the knock on the door made him jump on his seat. “Y-yes?”

 

Lafayette opened the door, feeling nervous. What if Alexander wouldn’t like them or their friends? Being nervous Lafayette accidentally spoke in his native language.

“Bonjour, je m'appelle Lafayette, je suis vraiment heureux de vous rencontrer, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ici”, Lafayette poured out in one breath.

Alex wasn’t expecting to hear French, or see the gorgeous new person suddenly in the doorway, so he was quite stunned by the new appearance. Which happened to be a very good looking appearance.

“B-bonjour à vous aussi, je m’appelle Alexander, ou tout simplement Alex est bien aussi”, Alex managed to get out.

“Vous parlez aussi français?!”, Lafayette shouted excitedly.

“Um, ouais, je fais.”

“C'est merveilleux!” Lafayette hadn’t had a chance to talk French with their other friends, expect Adrianne. But she lived all the way in France, so their conversations had been infrequent. But now they had a cute foster brother to talk in French with!

“Well, I imagine we’re gonna get along great!” said Lafayette, “neither Maman or Papa speak French, or my friends. Oh my god, we already have a secret language we can talk and no one else understands!”

Alex laughed nervously. He liked Lafayette’s energy, and he was glad to be able to speak French with someone. “So, have you lived here for long?”

“Oui, I think I was about 11 when I came to America from France and moved to the Washingtons soon after. What about you, where are you from?”

Oh. That question. ‘Oh I’m just from an island no one knows about and was destroyed and everyone else is dead’, like Alex could say that. But Alex guessed that since Lafayette had shared, he should say something too…

“Caribbean”, he answered shortly. Lafayette noticed his fidgeting and uncomfortableness, so they decided to drop it.

“Well, what matters is that you’re here now”, said Lafayette, “and oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I use they/them pronouns, just so you know.”

“Oh, cool. I use just he/him.”

Lafayette was glad that their new foster brother was openminded, otherwise Hercules and John would’ve been ready to fight him.

“Okay then! And oh, Martha asked me to call you to come down to dinner whenever you are ready!”

“Oh okay”, said Alex. Mention of food made him feel nauseous, but he’d have to ignore it for now. He wasn’t going to risk angering these people and losing the kindness they showed him. For however long it would last… So, he braced himself and let Lafayette lead him to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed, comments and suggestions are warmly welcome!  
> I admit I kinda ran out of inspiration in the middle of this chapter, so if it seems kinda forced at some points, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Bonjour, je m'appelle Lafayette, je suis vraiment heureux de vous rencontrer, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ici = Hello, my name is Lafayette, I am happy to meet you, I hope you enjoy it here  
> B-bonjour à vous aussi, je m’appelle Alexander, ou tout simplement Alex est bien aussi = Hello to you too, my name is Alexander, or just Alex is good too  
> Vous parlez aussi français? = You speak French?  
> Um, ouais, je fais = Um, yeah, I do  
> C'est merveilleux! = That's marvelous!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes with the French, I've studied it a bit but I'm nowhere near fluent. Please comment on any mistakes! Also, I wonder if I should just write all the French translated to english with just cursive? I'll probably do that with longer sentences.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little while! I ran into few walls with writing this...

Dinner at the Washingtons was – as Alex quickly found out – amazing. There was so much different kind of foods on the large dining table. As Alexander had stepped into the dining room, the tasty smells greeted him. Despite all this, Alex felt his stomach turn.

There was more food on the table than Alex had probably ever seen before in one place. His throat felt dry and tight, it felt like if he tried to swallow he would suffocate. But he’d have to eat still. Could he be able to? What would he eat? If he ate too little, would it be seen as rude? Or if he ate too much? Could he really be able to eat without throwing up? No, he can’t throw up, not after all the trouble the Washingtons went through making all this food? Definitely no.

“I didn’t know what foods you’d like, so I made a bit of everything, feel free to choose whatever you want”, said Martha. Alex swallowed his nervosity and sat next to Lafayette. “Now, according to mister Knox you shouldn’t have any allergies, but are there foods you really don’t like? So I’d know in the future.”

“Um, everything’s okay…” Alex answered nervously. He felt like he was threading on thin ice, what was he supposed to say, what would be seen as acceptable and what would be rude? Human interaction was like a complicated puzzle, with a picture so abstract all Alex could do was to try which pieces would fit together.

He had never quite understood the social clues, and that had often made the grown-ups get mad at him. He always talked too much or then he was too quiet. Alex couldn’t really help his rambling; the words tend to escape him before he had the time to think. That’s why he loved writing, he could go back and correct things, collect his thoughts on the paper on his own pace.

“Êtes-vous bien?” he heard Lafayette say.

“Y-yeah of course”

“You haven’t touched your food”, noted Lafayette. Oh right, the food…

“Um, I’m not actually very hungry…” Alex said nervously. Please don’t get angry, please don’t get angry, he chanted in his mind.

“Oh, right. You should try eating few bites at least”, said Martha, “you can come eat more later.”

“Thank you.” Alex felt relief wash over him.

 

Alex managed to get some food inside him, forcing himself not to throw up.  It hurt his stomach, but he hoped that the Washingtons hadn’t noticed his struggle with keeping the food down. After food Alex had been captured by Lafayette, who was very enthuastic about showing him around the house.

The Washington house had definitely more rooms than needed. Alex didn’t understand why there was so many rooms for a family, that had only one child before he’d come. Though, George and Martha did seem like parents who’d want to have lots of kids, and a big, lively family would suit them. So why were he and Lafayette the only kids here…?

Alex decided that wasn’t really his business. What mattered was that he was determined to live here, he wouldn’t blow up this chance. He… he wanted this to work, he wanted things to truly be as good as they seemed. He wanted it to be possible, despite how his brain kept telling him it was impossible.

 

Lafayette decided they really liked Alex. Oh, they couldn’t wait for introducing him to John and Hercules! They were going to love him! And hopefully, Alex would love them too. Oh Lafayette just couldn’t wait.

They really wanted to make Alex feel welcome and home here. Lafayette knew what it was like, in a new home, new country, new family, and Lafayette could see there was something eating Alex. He seemed so… reserved, nervous and terrified, though he was trying really hard to hide it. Lafayette just wanted to make him feel safe, tell him he’d never have to be alone anymore.

“Aaaaand, this is ma chamber”, declared Lafayette theatrically.

Lafayette’s room was…. very personalized. Also, it was freaking huge. They even had their own walk-in closet! Their bed was about queen sized, Alex would guess. The wall was filled with many colorful posters, from different shows, musicians and lots of which Alex didn’t even recognize.

“… Wow”, was all Alex was able to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a bit short, I try to make them a bit longer in the future, I'm not quite good at the beginnings, especially when I don't have a very clear plan of the plot...  
> And, as always, feel free to correct any mistakes, I'm doing my best for a non-native, dyslexic author, but help is always greatly appreaciated. (Oh god the irony of being dyslexic in a writing emphatized school, with a dream to become a full-time writer someday...)


	4. The Mall

At the end of the day, Alex was completely exhausted. After spending time with Lafayette, who he discovered also shared Alex’s political views, Alex had excused himself to his room, to organize the room and his thoughts. He was really glad he had Lafayette as his foster sibling, Alex doubted he’d ever met anyone who he had got along with so fast!

Alex laid on his back on the new, soft bed. His mind was running at thousand thoughts per second. Behind all the new information and everything, there was the constant loom of dread. Well, Alex preferred to call it more precisely caution.

After all, this all – this unbelievable, impossible perfect family – couldn’t be true. It was simply too good for him, thought Alex. But, could he be allowed to enjoy it as long as it lasts?

Alex dug his old notebook from the backpack and placed it on the desk that was next to his bed. It looked expensive and rarely used, way more clean than other desks Alex had seen. But Alex sat down and begun to write.

 

* * *

 

 

**[The Memelutionary Trio]**

**SoftGayTurtle** : Laf

**SoftGayTurtle** : Laf we demand an update

**idontfuckhorses** : ya tell us abt ur new bro laf

**idontfuckhorses** : we need a status update

**SoftGayTurtle** : Laf r u still alive

 

Lafayette scoffed at their phone, which they had turned silent so they could talk to Alex, without the interruption of their dear and very curious friends.

 

**LiteralFrenchBread** : dieu I was just talking to him

**LiteralFrenchBread** : and omg don’t let me get started abt him

**LiteralFrenchBread** : meaning im gonna get started and if you try to stop me I will kill you

**LiteralFrenchBread** : he is so SMALL

**LiteralFrenchBread** : and his like our age so that makes him even smaller

**LiteralFrenchBread** : and he is too damn cute

**LiteralFrenchBread** : I mean it like daaaaaaaaamn cute

**SoftGayTurtle** : omg

**LiteralFrenchBread** : and he was so shy when I met him like a little small kitten

**LiteralFrenchBread** : then I like showed him my room and we started talking and daamn does he talk a lot

**LiteralFrenchBread** : but then we talk abt school stuff

**LiteralFrenchBread** : and he gets so damn excited

**LiteralFrenchBread** : I had very hard time to not pick him up and spin around with him in my arms

**idontfuckhorses** : wow

**idontfuckhorses** : john we need to step up our game laf’s new bro is gonna steal them from us

**GaySoftTurtle** : well

**GaySoftTurtle** : id let him steal me if he wants

**LiteralFrenchBread** : excuse mee I met him first

**LiteralFrenchBread** : you haven’t even met him yet!

**idontfuckhorses** : speaking of which

**idontfuckhorses** : u gotta let us met him soon u cant keep him away from us

**LiteralFrenchBread** : unfortunately

**LiteralFrenchBread** : no but really im gonna introduce him as soon as possible

**LiteralFrenchBread** : You guys are gonna love him

**LiteralFrenchBread** : Hes gonna fit right in the revolutionary trio, like damn he has a lot to say abt politics

**LiteralFrenchBread** : Like Id totally vote him for the president

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Martha dragged Alex to the mall, with Lafayette who came with to help. They were _really_ enthuastic about it. Alex tried to say that he didn’t really need anything, but Martha wasn’t going to hear any of it. And that’s how he ended to sit in the backseat with Lafayette, who went over all the things Alex would definitely need.

Alex disagreed about most of them, but no one seemed to hear. Well, if the Washingtons were okay with it, maybe he could accept the things they were so keen to buy for him? Maybe refusing would be seen as rude…

“Okay, here we are”, said Martha as she parked the car.

Lafayette had not been kidding. Currently they were leading Alex around the mall, with Martha following few steps behind and picking some essentials. Alex had armful of clothes, which Lafayette had picked/helped him pick.  After buying the clothes, Alex found himself in his favorite place of the mall. The bookshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, about half of this chapters is texting... Sorry about that.  
> I'm having a bit trouble to get the story going on, I wish I could just get to the part where things start happening more


	5. Enter Schuylers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who has commented! It was really nice reading them, every comment was so nice and sweet  
> I love every one of you❤
> 
> Also, I want to note that I have no idea how American school system works, so I try to make it pretty vague. So just like, pretend it makes sense, I guess...

Lafayette had to say, that their heart almost stopped when they and Alex walked into the bookstore. The reason was, that Alex absolutely started to _glow_ when he saw the shelves filled with numerous books. It was like he had entered heaven.

“We’re gonna buy you your schoolbooks, you can meanwhile look if there are other books you’re interested in”, chuckled Martha, who also noticed Alex’s reaction.

“Oh yeah! What electives are you taking?!” asked Lafayette.

“Um, I think it was literature, debating, articulacy and law? Those are what I remember at least…”

“I have most of those too! I hope we’ll be in the same classes.”

 

After they had gotten the schoolbooks and some notebooks, Martha said that Lafayette and Alex could choose 5 books they wanted to buy. Alex was awestruck, despite his love for books, he rarely had the chance to own books, and usually the books he had were worn-out, old books, some with even few pages missing.

“Alex, mon ami, what books have you read? What kind of books do you like? Do you have favorite books? I can never really pick favorites, there’s so many that I like…” rambled Lafayette.

“Well um, I guess I like detective stories? I’ve read a few classics… I pretty much like all kind of books, but especially the ones with interesting stories”, Alex answered.

“Ooh, like Sherlock Holmes? Or Miss Marple? I’ve read a few, they’re pretty interesting, sometimes a bit too complicated for my taste, I really like romance novels, even if they’re little cliché sometimes… And I also love fantasy stories!”

The went on talking about books, and ended up choosing books for each other, that they thought might interest the other. Lafayette insisted they chose three books for Alex and Alex two for them. In the end, Alex had agreed.

Lafayette chose for Alex two French mystery novels, and the famous Les Misérables by Victor Hugo (Lafayette found it unimaginable Alex hadn’t heard about it before). Most of the books in the bookstore were completely new to Alex, so he ended up choosing two books that seemed interesting for Lafayette.

 

After all the shopping was done, Martha took Lafayette and Alex to a small bakery, whose owner she knew. Lafayette praised the place’s croissants and pretty much everything. They and Alex both ended up getting croissants and coffee, while Martha was talking to the owner of the store.

“Lafayette!” a new voice called out. Three girls had just entered the bakery, the voice belonging to the shortest one, with brown curly hair.

“Peggy, my favorite non-binary pal!” Lafayette called out. Correction, two girls and Peggy. Said Peggy ran up to Lafayette, who had shot up from their seat, and picked up the smaller one in their arms.

“Whooooo!”

“Hey Laf, don’t sling my little sibling to the sun just yet!” shouted out the tallest girl. Alex had to say, all three of them looked amazing. What was it with this place and good looking people?

“Oh hey, who are you?” asked the last one, who had stayed quiet till now, noticing Alex.

“I-I’m Alexander Hamilton”, Alex said nervously.

“Oh yeah, let me introduce Alex, my new foster brother!” Lafayette said to the girls and Peggy.

“Angelica Schuyler”, told the tallest one.

“Elizabeth Schuyler”, the middle one introduced, “you can call me Eliza.”

“And Peggy!” said Peggy, as Lafayette put them down.

“Nice to meet you, um, you can call me Alex.”

“Me and Eliza use she/her, but Peggy uses they/them like Lafayette. You better remember it”, said Angelica.

“O-okay, um, I use he/him…”

“Angelica, try not to frighten him already”, Eliza said to her sister.

“Better earlier than later”, joked Angelica, but Alex could tell that she was serious about the pronouns. Alex wouldn’t misgender anyone on purpose, but even so he was a bit afraid of what Angelica would do if he did…

“But anyways, where are you from?" Angelica asked.

Alex stiffened a bit, hearing the quiestion. "That's not important"; he quickly said. Angelica eyed him curiously, but decided to let it drop.

"What class will you be in?” asked Eliza, changing the subject.

“The same as Lafayette, I think?” Alex told.

“Oh I’m there too!” said Eliza.

“Angelica’s a year above us, and Peggy two years younger”, Lafayette explained.

Martha, who had been in deep conversation with the shop’s owner, returned finally to their table. “I see Alex has met the Schuylers.”

“Hello Martha!” Eliza greeted her.

“Hello”, Martha smiled, “it’s been a while since you’ve all visited us.”

“Yeah, school’s been keeping us all busy”, Angelica sighed.

“We’ll definitely be visiting soon, we gotta get to know Alex better!” said Peggy.

“I look forward to it”, Martha said, “well, we should get going now, Alex must be tired and we still have few places to go.”

“I’m not really tired”, Alex said, though he did feel pretty exhausted.

“It was great to meet you”, Eliza told Alex.

“You too.”

“Yeah, but can we go order soon? I want to eat some buns”, said Peggy.

“We’ll see you at school”, Angelica told Alex.

“I’ll look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND PEGGY
> 
>  
> 
> I hope there aren't too many mistakes, grammatical, OOC:ness or other, you're always welcome to point them out. I won't be offended, and I'd appreciate critical feedback. Though, every kind of comment is warmly welcome!  
> Also, should the ships be only Alex/John and Laf/Herc, or should there be also Alex/John/Laf/Herc ? What would you guys want?


	6. That night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This is a short, kinda filler chapter!  
> I'm currently pretty busy at school, so the updating will be a bit slow for a while  
> Also, I asked about the pairings, currently there are four people who want Alex/John and Herc/Laf as separate pairings, and two for Alex/John/Laf/Herc, so unless there'll be new votes abt that, it's going to be the first one.

That night Alex sat in his room, writing down all the new things he had found out, all the new people he had met that day. His eyes barely stayed open, but he couldn’t sleep before writing, he never could. So there he sat, writing with the small light of the lamp Martha had gotten him.

In Lafayette’s room, the teen was also up, laying in their bed and texting with their friends. Lafayette was really excited for when Alex would meet Herc and John, but they wanted it to be perfect. And for what they knew about Alex this far, was that he was anxious around others, and panicked easily, though he tried to hide it. But after Lafayette had gotten him talking, boy did he talk. Lafayette had found, that under his nervous and introverted shell, Alex was a sweet, kind and passionate person. So, Lafayette really wanted their friends like Alex, and Alex to like their friends.

 

 **[The Memelutionary Trio]**  

 **LiteralFrenchBread** : So, I’m thinking if we could tomorrow meet up at my place, I introduce you guys to Alex, and if he wants, we could all show him around the town

 **Idontfuckhorses** : sounds cool for me

 **SoftGayTurtle** : I’m not sure how my dad feels about me going out on sunday tho…

 **Idontfuckhorses** : you could say that we need to study smh

 **LiteralFrenchBread** : Or sneak out and put a dummy in your bed

 **SoftGayTurtle** : laf he aint gonna buy that for the whole day

 **SoftGayTurtle** : but I could try the study thing

 **Idontfuckhorses** : good luck buddy

 **Idontfuckhorses** : and now you both need to get the fuck to sleep

 **LiteralFrenchBread** : See you tomorrow, mes chers amis!!

 

John stared at his ceiling, his phone resting next to his head. He really hoped he would get to Lafayette’s without much trouble…

The floor near his door creaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about that ending...  
> Things will be good tho! In the end! But in the middle there's gonna be some angst...  
> Also you are always very warmly welcome to comment, you can still vote about pairings or other things you'd want there to be in this fic.


End file.
